metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Fusion
Unobtainable Power Up? According to the article, Fusion is the only Metroid game where it is possible to miss a Power Up and then block it off forever so that it becomes unobtainable (In that file). This confuses me, though. I have never heard of it. Could someone give me some proof of said unobtainable expansion? Otherwise, I'm probably going to try and see for myself, but if someone could back it up and save me the trouble, that would be great. Magmortar 03:12, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Above Arachnus most people don't realize that there is a second Energy Tank that requires you to shoot missles at the ceiling to get to. After the battle you only get one more chance to get it before the area gets blocked off.Zabbeth 15:43, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Umm... no. Actually, on my first file, that was one of the last upgrades I obtained. It was right before facing the SA-X, because there is a group of Screw-Attack blocks lined along the ceiling in the passageway right behind the room where you fought Arachnus. Go test it out for yourself if you need to. Magmortar 13:51, 18 November 2008 (UTC) You can get it way earlier. 04:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sure they are referring to the Bomb increase found in the Restricted Lab (where they were breeding Metroids). If you do not get the Bomb pack when you go through, the restricted section gets Jettisonned along with the upgrade. :Nope. That item is actually impossible to get before the jetison of the restricted lab due to having screw attack blocks. It isn't inside the research lab, but is just outside. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :There is ONLY ONE way I know to skip one powerup forever: Shinesparking to TRO from the Reactor Silo before obtaining the Space Jump. But the problem? If you do, you can't proceed in the game, and it will be unwinnable. - Tsukiyomaru0 18:14, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :In sector 6 (NOC), the Ristricted Lab has a POWER UP that requires speed booster. To get it, go to the space :hallway between NOC and the Ristricted Lab, Shinespark up and good. You can't get it later because, as we all know, The Ristricted Lab is detatched self-destructed. -NoisyCaptain January 1st 2013 USA Just confirmed: every item is still obtainable at the end of the game, including the ones before Arachnus (first boss) AND the Restricted Lab power-up, which is outside the jetissoned part. PinkRabbit 13:22, 4 December 2013 (UTC) Early SA-X kill I once figured out a way to possibly kill the SA-X at an early encounter. It's been a while since I played the game, and I didn't actually get a kill. I believe it was the first encounter, if my memory serves. All I remember is that there is a collapsible floor and you have to use it to make an escape from the SA-X. If someone could rack up a kill that would make an interesting note. --72.194.110.83 06:09, 22 March 2008 (UTC) You can't get a kill there, I've tried and I blasted at her for ten minutes and then she froze me and blew me up. Impossible. Using the weapons you have at that point will not deal damage to the SA-X. Sorry. Miles07 20:24, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah. If you use AR or something to have early Plasma Beam then it doesn't do damage. As I learned from this video, in the game's memory each room can have up to 24 enemies. Each enemy has an ID, which tells the game how to control the enemy. There are at least 8 SA-X from my count: the one when going down the elevator, the three that you encounter in Sector 2, 6 and 5 (in that order), the one you have to run from after Yakuza, the one in the Restricted Lab, the boss and during the Omega Metroid fight. Therefore, if you switch the SA-X's enemy ID to be the boss fought later on, SA-X is vulnerable. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Hard Mode I think the US/Euro version of the game has hard mode. After you beat the game, a Metroid icon appears next to that file. MetVet :It only means that if you connect it to Metroid Prime you will be able to play Metroid. Metroid 2002 doesn't make mistakes like that. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 14:22, 16 February 2008 (UTC) : :The Metroid icon also means that at the end, before the Propulsion and after the confinement, all hatches are unlocked and you can collect all expansions easier that way. Also, during the game, on the map, there's a timer and an "Expansion Count" which tells you how many you have as compared to how many there are. Example: First missile tank would say 1/48 on the map. So forth. 23:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : :But there IS a hard mode in the non-US version correct?( 04:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC)) : :Yes, there is a hard mode in the Japanese one. 01:02, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Future Game Considering the events that took place in fusion, i think they might make a game of the possible(note:this is just some ideas of mine): the secret ending in mp3 that flys after samus after she leaves has been secretly spying on samus.after fusion,she captures samus while she has her guard down and gives her to the space pirates for something in return(such as money, guns ect.)The pirates then take the dna in samus of the metroid and clone metroids.they then descover the x dna in samus and do research.the federation comes to samus' rescue and they convince samus to let them use the dna of the x and metroid to help defeat the pirates.Kind of like fighting fire with fire.So the federation then clone the metroids but in a different way.the metroids now listen to them and so do the x.it is now war with the prirate's metroids and x against samus,federation and their own version of metroids. Another game i think would be cool and very possible would be since samus blew up the research staion and supposivly destroing the x and metroid species,the federation now hate samus.The federation is now after samus because of the metroid dna in her.The pirates quickly learn of this while watching the federation attack samus on the planet where samus needed refugee,the planet that was neighboring the planet sr388 until the explosion of it,sr227.So now the pirates and federation want samus for her dna.Samus no longer likes the federation.So everyone hates each other.In the last part of the game Samus takes control of the gfs olumpus as it was attacking her.She flees to an unknown area.End of game.then in the sequil to that,the federation discovers metroids on sr277.Samus picks up on the signal of two aurarus exchanging information about it.un fortunatly so did the space pirates.So now samus must destroy all metroids living on sr277 and get back the ones in custody of the federation. Please place all fanon in appropriate areas. (i.e., user pages, user talk pages, forums) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:43, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yo. Possible sequel could be called Metroid Dread. Waht do you think?--Ridley Kid 01:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : Not possible. The build of Power Suit in that one matches that of Fully-Powered Suit from end of Metroid Zero Mission and from most of Metroid Other M and Super Metroid. - Tsukiyomaru0 18:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) "Exploring maps nearly impossible?" While it's true sequence breaking is harder, it should be left at that. The line seems to be too POV, too negative. And that's really weird, considering Metroid Fusion received what is considered "universal acclaim" by Metacritic (92%). Go ahead and edit it. Sign your comments, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:52, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Bosses As in all Metroid games, there are several bosses in this game. But, do you know which are the main bosses, the big ones? B.O.X, SA-X, Nightmare, and Ridley-X are big ones.--Tuckerscreator 17:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks. There's always four, isn't it? Well, Fusion is different from the other games in that there is no clear division into big boss and miniboss. There only some bosses that show up more than others.--Tuckerscreator 17:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Plot loophole? Does Metroid Fusion's ending have a loophole? Let me elaborate. At the beginning of the game, we see Samus infused with Metroid DNA to save herself from the X parasite. Then, at the end, the SA-X tries to defend her from the Omega Metroid, but gets killed. Samus absorbs the SA-X, presumably absorbing DNA from the organism as well, and thereby becoming the first Metroid-X? That just doesn't make any sense, because the Chozo specifically created the Metroids to counteract the spread of the X-parasite. If they were to come in contact with each other, but also bond at a molecular level with eachother, Samus' would surely become unstable and she would die. Did I miss something? I know the Metroid games' respective plots aren't meant to be analyzed by this, but I at least hope that they thought this stuff through before putting it in the game! Someone please explain this apparent conundrum to me.Purkinje 22:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :She absorbed it. Just like she did with almost every other boss in the game. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) After rereading the plot synopsis of Metroid Fusion, I think I understand this now. Thanks for clearing this up.Purkinje 23:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Gallery I'd like to see a gallery section in this article. Most of the other games have a gallery of ending images and/or production/concept art, why not Fusion? Darth Havoc Package Gallery? I had an idea where we could have a gallery of packages and cartridges for each game, sorta like Packages, Software and Swag on MDb. And maybe the beta versions could have a link to each video, with a summary as well. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Video on Sequence Break in Fsion.... Does anyone have a video of the sequence breaking in Metroid Fusion when you skip the diffusin ice missiles? I just want to be able to see how to do it. (Rundas382 20:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC)) There's at least a hundred of them on YT. 22:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : There's a very easy way to do this without Shinesparking your way. In the room before the Data Room, you have to hold both L and R, aimming left-down, get to the edge of the top platform and time your missile right. If you do correctly, it will cause the explosion to freeze that balloon creature without it puffing up, thus allowing you to morphball past it. Tsukiyomaru0 18:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Origin (Game) of Shinespark's Title? Just wanted to ask: Is this game the first time Samus' Shinespark has been officially named as such? If so, it probably should be added to the trivia section. FT 22:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. It appeared in the Secret Message. Also, it shouldn't, it belongs on the Shinespark page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Unused Theme 2 When I downloaded the Metroid Fusion soundtrack online, I got two sound clips labeled "unused." The first was just some background noises, but the second one sounded action-packed and thrilling, and it had the Main Bridge sound affects. Does that mean that there could have been another boss fight on the Main Bridge? Corruption378 00:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I think your talking about the beta Escape theme Metroid101 00:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) On the comments section, it's been speculated that the SA-X was chasing you out of the place. Though, I can't see how, because there's only one elevator platform. But I think it might have been able to warp into its X form and followed Samus down, not getting too close, and warping back into the SA-X, therefore chasing Samus out, only to be killed by the Omega Metroid and absorbed by Samus, therefore giving her the Ice Beam and Omega Suit. How's that for speculation? 23:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Alien relation Hmm, remember how the baby aliens look like when after it breaks through the chest of a human. Roundish face with a jaw, right? At the end of Alien vs. Predator, one breaks out of a predator. This one has those weird looking things on it's mouth like the predators do. Should I put this edit back? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 00:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The aliens can take minor characteristics from their host species and add it to their own physiology once they metamorphose. The X recreate the original species either identically or with minor changes. Completely irrelevant. Dazuro 00:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Possible remake? You know, I've been thinking that a remake of this game will be next on the radar. MOM retcons a lot of things, like stating how Adam died, and lots of lines are changed by MOM. I hope it's either first person, third, or both. I've been wanting to explore the BSL again. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What does MOM retcon? What is said in Fusion about Adam's death that is different from what happens in MOM? Metroid Fan 17:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, basically they'd have to cram in information about Adam's death, and the Metroid propogation on the Bottle Ship, even if it wasn't the entire Fed. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 17:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, it didn't Retcon anything :P ... and Aren't Talkpages meant to discuss the article not theories, fights, sharing your thoughts on a remake... Our Wikia is falling apart ... -___- Metroid101 17:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) MOM retcons the entire metroid fiasco. Originally, they had live samples of Metroid cells from the time Samus captured it. Yet, for some WOOPDEEDOO reason, they decided to scrape off more possibly dead cells from her armor. Which makes it now unsurprising in Fusion that another research station, specifically going around SR388, has metroid clones on it. I mean, wow, that's a big freakin' shocker. If I were Samus, and I was asked to escort some people onto SR388, I'd go to their nearby station first and demand to see their metroids. Extraxi 19:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fusion said they had Metroid cells from the infant. Other M elaborates on how they got Metroid cells from the infant. Fusion said Adam died, Other M shows how he died. Explaining more details is not the same as a retcon. A retcon is when there's a blatant contradiction from one work to another, such as Zebeth being renamed Zebes and Metroid Prime no longer having had contact with the Space Pirates. Dazuro 20:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Another retcon is how the SA-X has the Spazer/Plasma/Wave/Ice/Wide Beam. In Super, the Plasma and Spazer's natures made them incompatible. In Fusion, the SA-X could use them together. 04:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Invulnerable SA-X in fight Okay. I was fighting the SA-X on the Operations Deck a while ago, and in its second form, it became invulnerable. I had been about to deal its last shot, and it became invincible! I fired Beam shots (yes, fully charged!) and it still did not work! Please explain this to me! I hard rebooted it and it went like normal. (What I mean is, I turned off my SP and turned it back on.) This was an original cartridge. 04:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Glitches are interesting. Try to duplicate it with your cartridge (take the same steps to fight it as you did before), and I'll experiment with mine. Unfortunately, if it's a unique problem in your product or otherwise unrepeatable, it can't really be catalogued. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 15:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I use the same strategy as always. Charge, shoot, charge, shoot. When I'm REALLY close to it, I jump into it. It does not retaliate by jumping into me like that immediately. I'd gotten it used sometime last month, beaten the game about 5 times when the glitch happened. It's odd, because I think it just happened randomly. Ah, well. TRIVIA: THE SA-X DOES NOT JUMP INTO SAMUS WHEN SHE SCREW ATTACKS FROM VERY CLOSE. 22:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I've got my Lite, my copy of ZM, Fusion, and Classic NES Series Metroid, so if anyone needs me to help, please post on my talk page. My old copy of ZM glitched and so it saved, but I'd turn it off and it's all gone. My new copy is used, not glitched, and has Sound Test, both Galleries, and Original Metroid. I deleted all files on it when I jammed it into my Lite (manually, not Glitchy) and started. If anyone needs me, search my contributions. It'll have my most recent edits, and I always go back to the pages I'm waiting for a reply on. You can look for me there. I'll have my talk up in a different tab as well. 05:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Figured it out. "One time, I was playing my beloved Metroid Fusion. I was fighting the SA-X, I got it to it's second form, and for some reason, it stated not taking damage. It could still move, it could still hurt me... but anything I shot at it would just pass through it. I have no idea why this happened... and wanted some opinions." Turns out that I shot it while it was transforming, causing it to (this occasionally happens) become invincible. 10:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Times What's the maximum amount of time that can be played on this game w/o hacks? (I.e. if you left the game on overnight like I did with M2.) What I mean is, does a limit exist that shuts off the game after a certain amount of time? Sylux X 19:26, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I used to operate on the idea that outlet power = on forever = no need to save. (That's probably why I broke so many game systems). Anyway, I remember taking a weeks-long "break" from Fusion and still having it playing when I came back. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 19:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I bet you didn't even see Samus in the ending. XD Sylux X 19:51, May 29, 2012 (UTC) SA-X vs Omega Metroid The article states that, when Samus faces the Omega Metroid at the end of the game and is greatly injured by it, the SA-X comes to the resque but is defeated as it's weakened from the previous fight it had with Samus. Now, Adam says earlier that there are about 10 SA-X in the Research Lab at that time; could it be that the SA-X Samus defeats is actually not the one that saves her? It makes no sense that the defeated SA-X just regenerates and comes back to fight against an Omega Metroid, it would surely want revenge against Samus. I have no proof of this, but I think it makes more sense that a random SA-X was just "walking by" and sees a huge metroid around there and has the urge to go kill it. 09:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) That's a great point, but keep in mind the color of the core x SA-X has. And we see it going to the right, where the docking bays are. I think the SA-X thought Samus was screwed anyway and just decided to kill the Omega Metroid. Come to think of it, I'm seeing some Alien vs. Predator references here... Sylux X 12:30, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Destruction of SR-388 Is it actually stated somewhere that the impact of the B.S.L destroyed SR-388? Also there is this quote (i'm not 100% sure how it was) from the computer, after one SA-X attacks the Metroids in the secret laboratories and is therefore killed by the impact of this piece from the BSL that there might as well exist another place where the X-Virus is living. 02:13, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Samus' Genetic Condition I realize that Sakamoto has been quoted as saying absorbing the SA-X "restores her genetic condition to its pre-vaccine state", but maybe in the interest of making sense, this line should be removed from the wiki? It takes the metroid genes for Samus to be capable of consuming the X to begin with, and her Human/Chozo genetics clearly do not cancel out Metroid genetics (otherwise the vaccine wouldn't have altered her to begin with). The game never explicitly states that her genetic re-write from the vaccine was undone, it is just assumed(and makes vastly more sense) that her regaining the rest of the power from the last missing pieces of her suit afforded her the rest of the environmental protection it originally conferred. 09:21, January 11, 2019 (UTC) :In the interest of best representing official media (including the Metroid FAQ on the Metroid Zero Mission Official Site), it's better to leave it in but provide a citation to the source. I don't necessarily like this plot development either (since it completely undoes a major element of Fusion's premise), but since it's not directly contradicted by any other official media, it's canon. :Additionally, Adam explicitly says "As for restoring Ice Beam functionality, I doubt it... Your current cellular makeup would reject that addition" in the game itself, which would imply that Samus's "current cellular makeup" would have needed to be altered again (i.e. by undoing the Metroid fusion) in order to use the Ice Beam at the end of the game. --PeabodySam (talk) 22:14, January 21, 2019 (UTC) :: :: It may not be contradicted in any other official media, but the (in my opinion) terrible idea only comes from Sakamoto in interviews. I won't touch the page again, as you've got a point, but I don't personally feel that comments made but not reflected in the story itself count as canon. At least we agree that it's not a good plot point. :: As for Adam's comment, that could easily be explained by the fact that her suit is a part of her. Having vast portions of it's functionality removed when it is bonded to her on a biological level would easily leave her "current cellular makeup" completely unprotected from the weakness caused by the mutation. Just as restoring the rest of the functionality of her suit by assimilating the SA-X core would grant her the environmental protection needed to overcome the weakness. After all, she was clearly susceptible to acidic environments and extreme heat before attaining the Varia module. 00:27, January 23, 2019 (UTC)